I Can't Live A Lie
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: DuCaine song fic, song by Carrie Underwood, love this song, had to do a song fic about it, hope it works!


Song fic about Horatio and Calleigh, after a huge fight

Song fic about Horatio and Calleigh, after a huge fight

Calleigh and Horatio went to work that day a happy couple, like they always do, but somehow, during the day, they both managed to piss the other off, and the drive home was very strained. When they pulled up, Calleigh hopped out and unlocked the door, and strode in. Horatio followed, and said,

"Calleigh, we need to talk."

"Good, because I totally agree."

"Earlier today, we both got mad at one another, and,"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that. Or, we both just pissed the other off."

"Okay, be blunt, but, I think we should just try to forget about it, all right?"

"Forget, about it?" Calleigh said disbelievingly, and then smacked herself on the head,

"Oh, this is just great, avoiding our problems again, I see,"

"I am not avoiding anything,"

"Yes you are, you're avoiding talking about it, because you're afraid that we'll have a big blowup or whatever."

"I am not afraid of anything,"

"Oh, yeah, you're Horatio Caine, forgot who I was talking to there for a moment."

"Calleigh," Horatio said warningly, and Calleigh said,

"Fine, what did I do wrong?" Horatio listed off what she had done wrong that day, and it was a pretty long list.

"Well, nothing I can do pleases you apparently,"

"Don't say that, but it was true, today,"

"Oh, thanks,"

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you, and maybe turning my back would be that much easier, 'cause hurtful words are all that we exchange, but I can't watch you walk away, could I forget about the way it feels to touch you, and all about the good times that we've been through, could I wake up without you everyday, and would I let you walk away, no I can't learn to live without, and I can't give up on us now,_

"Calleigh," Horatio said, putting his hand on her face, but Calleigh ducked out and said,

"So, can I list what you did wrong today?" Horatio looked surprised, and Calleigh said,

"Oh, so you don't think you can do anything wrong?"

"No, I just didn't think I did anything wrong today,"

"Well, you did, and it's one very big, huge mistake."

"What?"

"You still don't know! I can't believe this!"

"Calleigh, just tell me!"

"No! Figure it out yourself!"

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Calleigh looked shocked, and her eyes gleamed with unshed angry tears.

_Oh I know I could say we're through, and tell myself I'm over you, but even if I made a vow, a promise not to miss you now and tried to hide the truth inside, I'd fail 'cause I, I just can't live a lie,_

"Then I'm through," Calleigh said quietly, and walked out. She hopped in her car and sped away, and looked in the rearview mirror, and didn't even see him out there. The angry tears finally spilled down her face, and she drove aimlessly. She kept thinking that what she did was stupid, but still, she couldn't believe that he had forgotten their one year anniversary of dating. She drove until she got to the beach, and saw a couple other cars there, Alexx's and Natalie's. She got out and dried her eyes. She walked down and sat next to Alexx.

"Calleigh, what on earth are you doing here?" Alexx said, and Natalie spoke up,

"Yeah, today's your anniversary, one year dating, remember?"

"I'm not the one who forgot," Calleigh said quietly, and Alexx and Natalie looked at each other, and said,

"Oh no,"

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me, and all the reasons that make loving you so easy, the kiss that always makes it hard to breathe, the way you know just what I mean, no I can't learn to live without, so don't you give up on us now,_

Calleigh quietly told them what had happened, and meanwhile, Horatio was wracking his brain, trying to figure out what he had forgotten. He just couldn't remember, so he went through all the calendars, and everything else, looking for a clue. Finally, he found a note that said, 'Make reservations at the restaurant for Wednesday' He called the number and said,

"Uh, hi, I'm confirming reservations for two under Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Ah, yes, the woman surprising her boyfriend, yes, it's right here. Who are you?"

"Uh, Horatio Caine,"

"Ah, her boyfriend, she told me to tell you if you ever called, um, let me see, ah, yes, I'm supposed to tell you to wear a tux and a green tie, just in case she forgot."

"Did she say why she made reservations?

"Oh no, you forgot, didn't you? I've done that before, was in the doghouse for a week, sometimes more, depending on the date I forgot."

"Could you tell me what it was?"

_Oh I know I could say we're through, and tell myself I'm over you, but even if I made a vow, a promise not to miss you now and tried to hide the truth inside, I'd fail 'cause I, I just can't live a lie, ohh, and I don't want to try, ohhhhhhhh,_

"Well, I guess I can, it's your one year dating anniversary." When he said that, the final piece of the puzzle dropped into place with a loud clunk.

"Okay, thank you," he said and hung up, cursing himself for forgetting their anniversary. He raced around, changing into his tux, and getting ready to go pick Calleigh up. Meanwhile, Calleigh was still sitting on the beach talking to Alexx and Natalie.

"So, what would you do, Alexx, Natalie?" Calleigh asked, and Alexx said,

"I kept my husband on the couch for at least a week, and I didn't talk to him for a couple of days,"

"I used to just ignore my ex, which made him so mad, because he loved attention, he craved it." Calleigh sighed, and said,

"But, I can't do that, I, I, I love him too much." Alexx and Natalie gasped and said,

"Did you just say that you love him? Calleigh Duquesne admitting she loves a man?"

_Oh I know I could say we're through, and tell myself I'm over you, but even if I made a vow, a promise not to miss you now and tried to hide the truth inside, I'd fail 'cause I, I just can't live a lie,_

"Yeah, I love him. Wow, it felt good to say it." Alexx and Natalie exchanged glances, and then said,

"Then go to him and tell him," Calleigh nodded, got up and dusted off her pants. She walked away, and waved before jumping in her car and going back home. She drove slowly, mapping out what she would say, and how she would say it and all that. She finally got to her block, and parked down the block so she could walk to her house and not tip off Horatio. She took a deep breath and slipped her key into the lock slowly and silently, and then silently opened the door, thanking God that her door never squeaked. She tiptoed upstairs, and heard Horatio moving around in the bedroom. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the door. She took another deep breath, reached out and softly knocked on the door. It swung open, and Calleigh saw Horatio with his tux shirt on, and his work pants on, and him trying to put his tie on. He froze, and dropped the tie.

"Calleigh," He breathed, and Calleigh bit her lip and nodded slowly.

_But even if I made a vow, a promise not to miss you now, and tried to hide the truth inside, I'd fail 'cause I, I just can't live a lie, oh I can't live a lie, ohh I can't live a lie,_

He started for her, but she held out her hands, palm towards Horatio, as if saying 'Stop.' He did, and Calleigh took a deep breath and said,

"Horatio, I was wrong to leave, and I'm sorry. I just was so mad, and, well, you know. And since you are getting your tux on, I assume you know what you forgot."

"Yes, yes I do, and I'm really sorry, Calleigh."

"Its okay, for now. I'll forgive you just this once, but do it again and you'll have to suffer the consequences." Calleigh said threateningly, and Horatio smiled. She smiled back at him, and in two strides he was at her side and wrapped her into a hug. She clung to him for a moment, and then backed away, a little.

"I, I need to tell you something."

"What, Calleigh?" Calleigh took a deep breath and looked in his eyes.

"I love you," She said quietly, and he looked shocked. She bit her lip and looked away, but he caught her chin and said softly,

"Calleigh, I love you too." Her face lit up, and she kissed him. He kissed her back, and then she backed away, and said,

"I, uh, I kind of canceled the reservations."

"That's okay, we'll celebrate her, what do you say?"

"I'd like that," She said and smiled. He smiled too, took her hand in his and they walked downstairs to celebrate their anniversary together.


End file.
